Events
Bionicle: Tomorrow's Quest Empire Era The Empire appears as the main villains, and spy on the Ateran Council. The Toa in turn capture the spy and send several agents against the Empire, but make little notable progress. Toa Vashari first appears, wandering the desert wastes and later helping the Toa against the Empire... Marendar The Toa-killing robot attacks the city, damaging the Temple of Light and apparently killing the Turaga Council. Sylah appears, and the residents of New Atero engage in a prolonged fight with a strange Skakdi, the Hunter, with one Toa (Ishappa) joining him. The Toa of New Atero duel with the Hunter, but he escapes, and Torok appears a while later, still disguised as an ordinary Matoran.. Rolvik's Assault The Hunter, alongside two other beings, Hanah and Rolvik (an Ice glatorian armed with the Compound mask, possessing various Kanohi powers and a nuclear function), attack the city, holding back the defenders. Despite the newly arrived Rahzahkea's efforts, Rolvik activates the Compound Mask's nuclear capability, blowing away the Psionics Toa and causing terrible damage to the cities Stone Distric. Torok appears with in the cloud of dust that followed, musing on Chaos and its supposed state as the natural order to Vashari, before leaving. Before the Storm Melding Teridax returns, trying to help the city, and several Toa encounter a Shadow Toa, Necrosis, at a shelter, failing to stop him from killing most of the Matoran. The Toa attempt to rebuild, with Rahzahkea and several others making use of Makuro's (an exo-suited genius Matoran) HQ and weapons. Shadow Invasion Shadus appears, and helps Sylah electrify and "kill" Shadow Toa Necrosis, disabling his army of living shadow-beings. Necrosis escapes, and brings in an army of Shadow Toa, along with his master, a Shadow Toa named "Mother". After a prolonged fight, where Rahzahkea summons Kirathel (a mysterious being connected to his past) for aid, a Toa of Fire named Spordan (previously infected with Shadow by Necrosis) sacrifices himself to kill Mother, and a new Toa, Impora, arrives and wipes out the remaining Shadows. However, Necrosis escapes. Shadus is revealed to have a parasitic mind infesting his own, that of another shadow being called Xantha... Doubt and Death Sylah is tempted to join Torok, and Necrosis finds a wish-granting object called the Ordon, which is later used to give both him and Kirathel godlike powers. Necrosis is slain when he attempts to use his "omnipotence", and Kirathel psychically compels Sylah to join Torok, also incapacitating Rahzhakea in the process. Shadus also joins Torok, and later has Xantha escape from his body, although not without great pain. The Fall Xantha attacks New Atero, and is repelled by Torok's forces and the Toa, with a previous ally, the android Guyan (also made by Makuro), jetting the city up in the air to try and wipe out the 'evil of life' and start over. The city, now a wreck, is saved, and Kirathel meets Xantha, forming a psuedo alliance, and is warned of a "darkness" by Necrosis. Toa Shard appears during this time, wielding a strange box.. The Herald A golden figure similar to Kirathel appears during an invasion by the Empire, and "helps" (using an indiscriminate weakness field) to stop the attack. Xantha attacks as well, but is repelled by Rahzahkea, utilizing the box from before. Vashari (one of the leaders of New Atero and former associate of Torok) and the other Toa briefly contain her, before the figure (name later revealed to be Selariel) awakens something in Sylah. Rahzahkea reveals their backstory, with Sylah being a "Bio-Marendar", and the mutant flees, almost lashing out at the others. Vashari angrily rejects Selariel's "help", with the being warning them of three others like her... A grey, ghost like figure starts appearing around this time... Start of Darkness Kirathel forms a tower at the Black Spike Mountains and opens six dimensional portals, absorbing energy from them. A Toa of Magnetism, Vezakarda (also sporting a double persona) attacks her for disturbing the peace, dodging Selariel and the grey ghost figure, and causing Kirathel to vanish in a blast, teleporting Vez' to New Atero. The world begins to manifest signs of damage, such as static-like errors in the air, and freezing temperatures in the desert areas outside New Atero. Catacombs Rahzahkea and several other Toa and Matoran, including Vashari and a Toa of Light, Luekos, leave for the underground city of Onu-Magna, trying to stop the "rising darkness" Necrosis spoke of (and were warned of by Selariel), as well as finding the second Herald of Kirathel, Inferna. After a fight, she joins them. Shadus, having earlier been damaged by Skatos, manifests a dark side called Dark Shadus, who attacks both him and Sylah before fleeing. The whole group are then forced to fight a corrupted Luekos, who turns into a shadow/light manipulator called Skatos. The two parties leave after the underground begins collapsing. The Suva A strange Toa-like being, "Cloak" (a Toa of Psionics forced to hear every other Toa's thoughts due to an aberration), attempts to stop Petram and several other Matoran from becoming Toa, but is rebuffed. Torok observes the Toa, and Xantha and Dark Shadus team up, attacking New Atero's ruins. Sylah, Shadus, and Shadus' "sister" Valla, fight back, killing Xantha's body. Shadus is almost slain, but is revived by Sylah, and the Hunter warns the two stepping out of line with Torok will result in their demise. Suva Hunt The Hunter and Hanah arrive at the Suva where Petram was transformed, trying to have the Hunter "feed" on them. The rest of the Toa (including Rahzahkea, Vashari, another Toa called Avoria, and a revived Spordan) fight them to a standstill, Torok strangely leaving. Rahzahkea attempts to kill the Hunter and Hanah with a supernova from a dimensional portal (gained from Kirathel's memories), with Avoria being stuck inside and lost. Necrosis and a group of two other beings under his command, (Onisani the Hunter and a being called the Kanohi Monkey), attempt to peer into the fire, and discover something(s) inside, being incinerated from a distance, with only the Monkey surviving. Avoria narrowly escapes another one of the things (a black shade surrounded by freezing fire), and Torok's "older brother" (as stated by Vashari), an entity called Solorok appears. Infuriated by the Hunter and Hanah's inability to simply destroy the Toa, the dark being commands the Hunter to finish them, the Skakdi complying and launching a moon sized-asteroid at them, while Solorok keeps the heroes corralled in an energy field. While the Toa attempt to stop it, ultimately a combined effort between Petram and Vashari manage to distract Solorok, allowing the Toa to escape unscathed. The dark inquisitor, regardless of their escape, teleports to the Fortress of Darkness to "deal" with Velika. Additionally, Shadus calls in the aid of Light Shadus, an alternate version of himself, and along with Dark Shadus (who ceased dueling with them to aid them for a time), forms a Kaita called Midnight, which pursues Solorok. Meanwhile, the majority of the other Toa relocate to a bar in New Atero, formerly called Xia's, and now run by Vashari. They pause from their war, and even partake in smoothie-like concoctions made by Vashari. Plans of the Tower Cloak, feeling called to the tower by a strange feeling, arrives and meets a strange silver being calling itself Zeliak. Zeliak promises to aid in the silencing of the minds of all on Spherus Magna, and manages to secure Cloak's unsteady partnership. The Fall of Velika Velika is confronted by Solorok, and after a brief dialog, engages him in battle, with both fighters at a standstill. Caybluk, one of Velika's lieutenants, arrives with a group of soldiers and attacks Midnight, who previously arrived and attacked Solorok. As the battle rages on, the fight is taken outside, and Midnight is fractured back into the three Shaduses. Original Shadus, activating a new power (Dark Ichor), engages Solorok once more, with Sylah shadow-traveling in to try and help. However, she is blasted off the side of the fortress by Velika, and Shadus leaps off as well to catch her. Velika and Solorok duel for a while more, with the Inquisitor catching the titan off-guard with a homing Starlight blast. The Great Being prepares a blast of ice, but Shadus, having returned after depositing Sylah at Vashari's, puts down the dark lord with a blast of Dark Ichor. Solorok imprisons all three Shaduses inside a dream-like otherworld, and finally ends the crippled Velika with his Starlight sword, claiming the late Being's army as his own. Shadus and his brothers fight valiantly, but are unable to do anything effective in the dream world and are incapacitated. At the verge of their defeat, Impora suddenly arrives, meeting with a strange new entity (Roaka), who warns her of Skatos' power. The two new arrivals attack Solorok, who holds off their assault. Xantha, having been ressurected and given a new body by Selariel, arrives as well and fights the Inquisitor, but retreats after a while. Rahzahkea, also having arrived via portal, rescues the Shaduses and sends them back to New Atero, but is badly stunned by a fierce attack from Solorok. Cloak's mindless acolytes appear, menacing him briefly before vanishing. Roaka, having earlier recognized the Toa for his Great Mask of Conjuring (explaining why 'Kea doesn't need to state a power or weakness, but rather can switch powers at will), helps the Toa of Psionics into the portal to Vashari's... End of A Dynasty Roaka explains to Rahzahkea the origin of the Next Chapter multiverse, having been created by several vauge creator beings, who could remove and change the world with their own developments. He further explains one of the creators is "leaving", and thus all they created will vanish. Giving Rahzahkea his own weapon, a powerful sword called the Starblade, Roaka peacefully vanishes into nothing, leaving his mask behind. Across the planet, beings like Impora, Nuisama, and several others (all of P-Buddy's former characters) disappear, with massive reality alterations repairing New Atero and re-creating Makuro Industries as Ussal Corp. Rahzahkea, the sole witness, quietly swears to not forget the lost, and appears in Vashari's, quite dazed.. New Dynasty Near Vashari's, a Turaga and spokesperson for Ussal Corp speaks to a crowd of Matoran about New Atero's renewed hope, promising a rebuilding attempt. However, the gathering is interrupted by a strange red gaseous entity, which mutates several of the Matoran into ghastly bio-beings. Witnessing the horror, Rahzahkea engages the gas with a psychic attack, only to discover the entity lacks a mind. The Turaga is terribly hurt by the gas, and his bodyguard and friend, Fire Toa Camari, picks him up and attempts to retreat to the Archives to get help, meeting Rahzahkea as he leaves... Untitled Solorok comes to New Atero, suspiciously making peace with them on the condition he is "shown around." While leading the dark being through the city, Rahzahkea is followed by a strange, fire-like entity, which later vanishes after being seen. Stotie and his raiders attack the Stone area of the city, and escape Shard's attempt to engage them, injuring him in the process. The Meanwhile, Sylah and Shadus discover yet another alternate, and more destructive, persona within him, and attempt to negate it by reaping additional energy from Xantha. However, the energy instead releases the persona in the form of Nyxos, an energy-eater who briefly fights the two before teleporting outside of New Atero. The Tower Prolog Shard and a few other Toa and heroes gather at Vashari's, and are confronted by Solorok, who attempts to convince them to race him around the outer walls of New Atero. During the race, yet another being breaks off of Shadus, Nyxos, his "true" darkness and supposed master of Xantha. After briefly fighting both Sylah and Shadus, he chases Solorok, trying to steal his power, but is dissuaded and outrun. An injured Sylah is kidnapped by a mysterious being. Later, Rahzahkea leads a group of heroes to a garage in the city where he detected Tuik's mental presence, and they are forced to fight against the Prophet, a robotic law enforcer gone mad. The Prophet is defeated, but both it and Tuik are killed when the being that kidnapped Sylah reappears and destroys the building, forcing Shadus to attack Rahazhkea and capturing both. The Tower Shadus and Rahzahkea awake in a strange room, within the Tower, which has moved to stand outside New Atero. The titan from before takes Shadus to another area, presumably holding Sylah, whereas another being, Cloak, in disguise as a Toa named Elkara, takes Rahzahkea to a central room with the help of another odd servitor-being. Shadus is shown Sylah's body and mind, with the two being separated (Sylah's mind stuck within a strange, dust-world) and the titan frees her, proceeding to then combat both. Despite being evenly matched, the titan unveils a peculiar, energy orb, and is restrained by the servitor, who cryptically forces the two to leave. In New Atero, Petram attacks the Toa in Vashari's diner, and injures Glacies severely. Stuff happens, and a group consisting of Vashari, Ticill, (who else?), went too the Tower where they were met by Kithral, who sent them to fight 3 hosts of the Wrathbringer. Velika, Makuta, and ? Category:Events Category:Timeline